


Hypocrite

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Codywan Week 2020, Codywan Week Day Three, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan takes care of Cody, Role Reversal, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Cody's the one who takes care of Obi-Wan when he pushes himself too far. Sometimes, it's the other way around.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826728
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Codywan Week Day Three! I had a hard time thinking of something to write for this day, and had actually planned not to write anything at all. Then this fell out of my head and here we are. I hope you enjoy it!

Cody rubbed at his eyes, willing the grit of tiredness away. He refocused on the notepad before him, determined to keep working. Unfortunately, his body betrayed him with another yawn less than a minute later.

“ _Haar’chak_ ,” he muttered to himself. He didn’t have time to be tired.

The medics were running out of supplies, and it was starting to feel like they were updating their requisition forms every five minutes.

Several battalions within the 7th Sky Corp (which Cody was partially responsible for) were running desperately low on spare armor replacements. Only the absolutely essential pieces, though, which happened to get replaced the most often. (Listen, the plastoid-alloy was good but sometimes it just wasn’t good _enough_.)

Several _vode_ needed to be sent back to Kamino for major surgeries.

They had a batch of shinies to pick up within the next ten-day which Cody had to plan for. He had to find bunk space for them, fill holes in existing squads, and then hope he could incorporate their current squads into new ones. ~~He hated splitting up the newbies right off the bat.~~

The kitchen in the mess had also informed him that their supply of rations was getting low, and submitted their own requisition form.

Platoons and individual squads needed to be assigned training slots and a duty roster had to be drawn up for the next… indeterminable length of time. This was made harder by the incoming troops.

To top it all off, Cody had meant to get up hours ago to go to dinner, which hadn’t happened. He needed a shower and he may or may not have been up for the past… 42-ish hours.

Oh, and they needed paint.

No, Cody did _not_ have time to be tired. He needed another cup of caff or seven and to just buckle down and get everything done. _Then_ , and _only_ then, could be get some rest.

He stood and left the room, grabbing the thermos Obi-Wan had gotten him a while back on his way out. Sneaking to the mess was relatively easy when this portion of the ship was on the night cycle, and all his siblings near his office were asleep in their bunks. He did, of course, get the stink eye from Chef through the kitchen serving window upon appearing to fill his thermos, but he pointedly ignored him.

Caff acquired, Cody made his way swiftly back to his office.

But of course, just as he sat down again, there came a knock at the door.

He took a moment to sigh to himself. Not another thing. The list was already so long…

“Come in,” he called at whoever so desperately needed his attention at- 1:32 in the morning.

Obi-Wan came into the office with no hesitation. He carried with him no particular sense of trouble, but Cody had a feeling something was about to go down. A familiar and determined light shined in his partner’s blue eyes.

Well, this wasn’t who Cody had been expecting at all.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody greeted, forgoing formality. It was the middle of the night and there was no one around to hear him. He could and would call his partner by his first name.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan responded diplomatically.

Cody folded his hands on the desk before him, keeping his gaze carefully on the older man’s.

“What can I do for you?” he inquired.

The Jedi gave him an impressively nonplussed look.

“Well, first, you can drop whatever charade this is that you think is going to get you out of trouble.”

Charade? Trouble? Cody hadn’t done anything wrong! He was just working right there in his office for hours, how could he have-?

Oh.

Well, _shit_.

Cody slumped into his desk chair with a half-groaned sigh.

“ _Osik_ ,” he grumbled.

Obi-Wan smirked, finally approaching. Cody nearly shivered when a cold hand came to rest on the back of his neck. He melted into the touch as his partner’s fingers needed into the tense muscles they found there.

“You know how hypocritical this makes you, right?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Makes you a hypocrite, too,” Cody accused, letting his eyes slide shut.

“Only if I hadn’t been getting better about it, which I have, thank you very much.”

Cody smirked.

“All thanks to me.”

He groaned against a particularly firm press against his neck.

“Yes, dear.”

Cody sat there for another minute or less, just enjoying the feel of his partner’s hands on him. One was in his hair, carding through with gentle fingers that snared on the rare curly tangle. He would have to trim his hair soon. And wash it. He was gross.

“Cody, love,” Obi-Wan sighed. “ _Ner ka’rta_ , you need to rest. Some actual food, a shower. Sleep.”

Cody sighed. “I know,” he admitted. “But there’s so much to do-”

“And I can help with that. But it can wait until morning.” His fingers stopped massaging to hook into Cody’s armor, tugging at him. “Come on,” he urged. “Let’s go.”

Cody didn’t fight it. He was tired, after all.

Obi-Wan did little more than hold Cody’s hand as they made their way into the next corridor over where the high ranking officers slept. It was still more affection than they tended to exhibit anywhere outside their own quarters or offices. (Though, their offices didn’t tend to be incredibly safe areas for that, either.)

Cody was nearly dead on his feet with the promise of a bed and someone to snuggle with. ~~Not to mention the promise of help with his growing list of things to do come morning.~~

He helped Obi-Wan strip himself of his gold-painted armor. His fingers were a little clumsy, but muscle memory pulled through for him. Soon enough, Cody was dressed in nothing at all, shoved into the connected private ‘fresher with actual water pouring down on him. Perks of a general’s quarters, after all. Water showers, rather than sonics. A real blessing some days.

Of course, by the end of it, the hot water and relief of being clean had Cody nearly falling asleep on his feet.

He managed to dry himself off and throw on some clothes. Obi-Wan shoved a plate at him once he stepped back into the main room. It had a sandwich on it, and was accompanied by a water pouch and a juice box.

Cody didn’t even question it. He ate and drank, then cleaned up after himself. Obi-Wan was in his sleep clothes by then, and Cody just couldn’t stay awake any longer. He grabbed at his partner and tugged him over to the bed.

They collapsed into it, quickly finding a comfortable position curled up in one another’s arms. Cody would have liked to say he stayed awake long enough to say goodnight, or anything at all, but he couldn’t.

The moment his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. He did feel Obi-Wan press a kiss into his hair, though, and thought he might have heard him whisper something to him. But then, he couldn’t remember it in the light of their artificial morning.

He slept for ten straight hours and woke up late, but that was fine. Because immediately afterwards, Blackberry appeared, gave him a once-over, and declared he was on mandatory rest for twenty four hours.

Obi-Wan smirked at him from the corner as Cody glared daggers at the man.

Oh, how the turns tabled.

But that was just the way the cookie crumbled sometimes, Cody supposed. Besides, he got to spend the day doing nothing but laying in bed, napping, and eating when someone brought trays from the mess.

And that evening, he was awake enough before falling asleep.

“Goodnight,” he mumbled on an almost dopey smile. “ _Ner ka’rta_.”

He pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead, revelled in the smile it brought the red headed Jedi, and fell peacefully into sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this. Comments and Kudos always appreciated.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
>  _Haar'chak_ \- damn it  
>  _Vode_ \- brothers/sisters/siblings  
>  _Osik_ \- shit  
>  _Ner ka'rta_ \- my heart
> 
> If you liked this and are looking forward to more, I have two more fics going up in the next couple days. So stay tuned!


End file.
